An exaggerated inflammatory response can occur after surgery or trauma, which can lead to sepsis and septic shock. The number of diseases being classified as inflammatory types of diseases associated with long-term, systemic inflammation is on the rise. Examples include diabetes, atherosclerosis, heart failure, myocardial infarct, and auto-immune diseases like Graves' disease, colitis, Crohn's disease, and many more. Uncontrolled inflammation can lead to critical acute states following surgery or trauma or chronic disease states due to long-term inflammatory conditions. Electrical stimulation of the vagal nerve can attenuate inflammation through activation of nicotinic acetylcholine receptors. Activation of this so-called “cholinergic anti-inflammatory pathway” can provide an anti-inflammatory response, potentially beneficial in controlling acute inflammation, e.g. following surgery or trauma, as well potentially managing chronic inflammatory types of diseases.